


【普梅】【知乎体】对自己做过的选择/决定是否后悔？

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx





	【普梅】【知乎体】对自己做过的选择/决定是否后悔？

【普梅】【知乎体】对自己做过的选择/决定是否后悔？

1007条评论 分享

914个回答

梅德韦迪，我们的联邦无可替代。

@斯科平镇的大脸喵，谢邀。

看到这个题目，感触颇深。可能会离题，题主见谅。

其实选择和决定有很多种，后悔也有很多种。

比如现在，我就在后悔，我为什么要把玛丽娜的话删掉，她写的明明很好【微笑】

算了，说正经的。

我亲眼看到联盟摧枯拉朽，所以才会说出“为俄罗斯恢复私有制而干杯”这样的话。

叶利谢耶夫跟我说，我那晚太冲动，仅仅是那一句话，很有可能让我栽在答辩上①。

但是我不后悔，即使我真的没有通过答辩，我也会说出那样的话。没有特殊的原因，只是因为我不想继续活在非黑即白的象牙塔里。

所以我会帮助阿纳托利.亚历山大罗维奇竞选人民代表②，我会选择放弃大学教授的职位，因为三个电话飞去莫斯科。

当阿纳托利得意洋洋地那这那瓶白兰地分给我们助选组的时候③，我们就已经被打上了“自由派”的烙印。但同样我并不认为这值得我痛惜。

或许在很多人看来，大学是一个世外桃源，但是在那个风云激荡的变革时期，校园里一直围绕着意识形态和政治立场进行过数次交锋，没有人能独善其身。

要开例会了，回来接着说。

———————————— 

那些关注玛丽娜的话的，你们重点是不是真的有问题【手动再见】

不要再猜她的身份了，她是我撰稿组的人。

也请不要过度yy，我和我的女下属关系一直很好，但是不存在职场潜规则。

白宫的人双商如果低到“要为了职位和上司睡一觉”的程度……新来的小实习生们估计会很开心的。

其实是玛丽娜写的一篇演讲稿，其实大家也都知道了。本来是为了答记者问说的，但是后来修改了一下用到了慕安会上。

“当然，世界上还有很多国家之间是存在合作的。但是由于第三国的介入，原本顺利的合作遭到暂停，甚至终止。

为了恢复原有的合作，我们双方进行了多次会谈商讨，但在进程中，依然可以见到第三国的影子。

那么我想问，现在我们到底生活在2016还是1962？”←这是初稿，但是了解过那段事的人都知道我说的1962是什么。④

所以才会弃掉不用。

1990年的时候，我遇到了瓦洛佳。

其实没有你们脑补的那么清新优雅。什么落花纷纷，芬芳长椅都没有。

我只记得有天我在家里备课，接到了一个人的电话。

然后我就去了，共事一年多我大概也知道了他是一个怎样的人。

所以这么多年过去了，他变没变，我很清楚。反过来，他也一样。

正是因为我清楚他是怎样的人，才会接到三个电话就赶去莫斯科。

后来我说我可以留下，他又让我选。

政府办公厅和联邦证券市场委员会。

我知道证券工作很有意思，政府办的工作有些枯燥。

但是我选择了政府办。

即使时间倒转，我也不会改变我的答案。

就像我决定来莫斯科一样。我喜欢做一名教授，但是我也想要比大学教授更有挑战的工作，做一名政治家或者是政客当然不幸福，但是我愿意接受这个挑战。

所以即使我知道有一则“寻人启事”，我也知道学生们不舍，但我不可能回去了，我相信我能做的更好。

伊尔96要降落了。开启出访模式，剩下的闲下来再说【ps，迷妹们别忘了收图～

留下一句话大家共勉。

战胜别人的人很强，但是战胜自己的人更强。

————————————————

来迎接我的哈萨克斯坦姑娘真萌真漂亮。

评论里有人说上一次我说的最后一句话很眼熟。

这很正常，如果你关注过我的话，你会在2013年我在中国答网友问的话里找到它。

它是老子说过的一句话。

“知人者智，自知者明。胜人者有力，自胜者强。”←据我在中国的朋友所说，全句应该是这样，但是我看不懂，只能看懂翻译过来的那一版。

这不是回忆录不是自传不是不是不是重要的事情说三遍。

后面的事就不成什么体系了。

其实有些话说了很多遍，但是我不介意再说一遍。

我的参选和放弃连任都是政治考量，所以无所谓后悔与否。之所以没有施压让媒体放弃那样的标题，也是因为言论自由。

我的民调没有瓦洛佳高，所以由他参选，我站台。

还有库德林的回归，本就不是我能决定的，反正他在克宫，和我也没什么直接交集。

有能力的人通常都很倨傲，我在圣大和斯莫尔尼宫见多了，所以觉得他这样也没那么大的不适感。

回来就回来吧，或许他真的对国家经济有好处。

即使2015年那次游行我都没那么介意。

既然我们提出了那种相对的民主，最基本的就是言论自由，我们和克宫不一样，我们要让想说话的人可以张开嘴。无论是哪个国家，民众都会对政府产生不满，只不过那一次我们听到，看到了而已。

那天在政府办里有位下属说，他们克宫怎么不去管经济，俄罗斯本来底子就不好，克宫那边还给我们惹麻烦，最后背黑锅的倒是我们。

我知道她说的是什么。

其实这句话说的很公正，白宫人有多少个休息日聚到一起开会，多少个工作日不眠不休，最后换来的是克宫的责骂，和民众的不满。

究其原因是什么呢。

这个问题我们高层私下里已经探讨了很多次。

俄罗斯的经济没有实力和美欧硬碰硬，但是为了国际上的强硬形象只能硬撑下去。还要继续吗？

所以就会出现白宫拟好的提案文件被克宫直接打上拒绝的印章被退回来。

又或者留中不发，最后不了了之。

其实克里米亚只是他们的借口，而这个借口是我们自愿提供的。

因为那里的战略优势实在太过重要。

所以我们会选择硬撑下去。

虽未明言，却是高层达成的共识。

谢尔盖.叶甫根尼耶维奇告诉我他从未后悔批准那份克里米亚和塞瓦斯托波尔入俄的法案。

就像俄格战争时，我坚持要在求证之后出兵，即使为军方人士诟病，我也没后悔过。

因为我不相信萨卡什维利会那么愚蠢⑤，我更不能拿那么多国民的性命开玩笑。

何况这些人还曾流着相同颜色的血液。

如果你坐到这个位置你就会知道下达“还击，格杀勿论”这样的命令又多少考量。那种煎熬特别难受，真的。

还有点儿没说完，等我回戈尔基再写。

————————————————

为什么大家都好奇我和瓦洛佳的关系？。

我和他关系还行。抛开政见有时会不一致，我俩还是很亲密的伙伴。

而且不是说过了很多次吗。

一旦有需要，我们会互通电话，一旦有需要，我们会见面，但我们的日程安排经常缺少交集，毕竟总统要独自履行的职能非常多，这是事实。我们之间建立了正常、固定、工作性、同志般的关系。←虽然看着像复制上来的，但是真的不是。

说多了就背下来了而已。

关于被解职还有不和的问题。

每一个总理都会有卸任的一天，好奇的可以去搜搜2008年之前换总理的频率。所以我觉得那句话很正常。

而且我觉得我说那句话的时候好像没有“我要被解雇了我恨他但是我愿意顾全大局所以打碎了牙往肚子里咽”的意思。

我又不傻。

还有，我和他没有因为斯科尔科沃的事闹翻，至少我觉得没有。

不信你们看图瓦的视频，要是闹翻了一年内能和和气气的出游？

不信你们看这么多年我去斯科尔科沃的视频，要是闹翻了我能带着真诚的笑去？

还有为政府感到羞愧要辞职这事儿。

真的是我号被盗了，真的，骗你们我就真变熊。

真的跑题了，还这么远……

其实，风风雨雨这么多年，他糊涂过我也糊涂过。

我们每天都要做无数的决定——即使是每天的例行文件都包含着决策。如果后悔，或许我们一生都要活在后悔中。

对于错误，对于不合，我们早就学会了搁置而徐徐图之。

就像我在工作报告上说的——最后一个因素，也是最主要的，是我国经济结构本身存在欠缺，这些问题的存在，使当前的危机变得更严重。

积弱已久，非一剂猛药可医也。我相信大家都明白。两宫两院的官员、智库的人才、还有许多负责任的公民和政治家都在致力于减缓经济压力，恢复国家经济。

我相信我们的国家会越来越好，联邦会越来越美，当然她一直无可替代。

以上。

————————————

①指熊读研究生的时候，在聚餐的时候，熊举杯，“为俄罗斯恢复私有制而干杯”……后来他朋友说：虽然他不会因为这句话被抓起来或是没了前途。但是有极大的可能会让他最终研究生答辩被取消或者不通过之类的。

②就是索布恰克老师从教转政的转折点。

③索布恰克选人民代表的时候，一个官员一脸不屑的说你赢不了。索老湿，那好咱们赌赌。我赢了你给我一瓶白兰地。

然后索老湿就赢了。

④1962是冷战时期的古巴导弹危机，然后前段时间熊总在慕安会的时候说，北约总是把我们当假想敌，还造谣诽谤我们，天天yy天天不正当注视，那么我想问现在到底是2016还是1962？

⑤当然，看过过往新闻的我们都知道……萨卡什维利，还真就这么蠢。


End file.
